APH  Mori Bouken  Part 2
by KokoroNoAkai
Summary: The night of the first day. Contains lemon.


APH - MORI BOUKEN - NIGHT 1 - NOTICING A NEED

22:00 MP

The Italian and the German were still star-gazing.  
When the German noticed about the time, he gasped.  
''We should go to sleep now. Tomorrow we'll have to plan our second day here''.  
''Wait a second, per favore, Doitsu~''.  
Germany sighed, and came into the tent.  
He started thinking about it.  
''Why are we here? Is this a dream?'', he crossed his arms. ''Uhm, this is weirdo...Perhaps we don't exactly know where are we...but if the message in the bottle works, we'll be rescued very soon...''.  
Suddenly, Italy entered into the tent, with no clothes.  
''I'm here~'', he said, and lied down next to the German.  
Germany blushed...  
''Italy, WHY are you like this! You're going to catch a cold!''.  
Italy giggled sweetly.  
''Doitsu, it's warm! It doesn't have sense!''.  
Ludwig sighed. It's true..., he tough.

00:00 AM

''Doitsu...'', Italy whispered.  
Germany mumbled. He was in a deep sleep.  
''Doitsu~?'', Italy whispered again.  
Germany opened his eyes and looked at the Italian.  
''What?''.  
''Uhm, well...I can't sleep...I'm thinking about how did we finished here...And it doesn't have sense...''.  
Germany half-closed his eyes.  
''Italy...I know you're worried because I'm worried too...But if we don't sleep, tomorrow we'll be too tired to do nothing...''.  
''I see...''.  
Italy came closer to the German, and cuddled him.  
''Thanks for helping me, Doitsu...''.  
''It's nothing...''.  
They both watched the tent's roof for a while.  
They were hugging each-other, and it did a warm and comfortable atmosphere.

''Hm, Doitsu is really warm and soft~'', Feliciano whispered sweetly in the middle of the silence.  
That sentence made Germany blush. Anyways, he surrounded Italy's shoulders with one of his arms.

00:45 AM

''Aaaaaaargh!''.  
Germany gasped, waking up in the middle of the night.  
He felt something like a nocturnal emission. But he didn't know if that was that or not.  
''What was that?'', he tough. He looked at the empty space next to him. ''Italy?'', he asked.  
Suddenly, he heard a ''vee~'' trough the sheets and, seconds later, he felt a weird preassure over his phallus.  
''Ah!'', he gasped, pulling the sheets up and watching how his best friend was making him a fellatio.  
''Mhmh...'', the Italian mumbled, making preassure with his lips over Germany's phallus, slowly.  
Germany just doesn't want to know why he was doing that - It felt marvelous.  
He smacked his own lips and pulled Italy's head to make sure he wanted him to continue.

''Nice...'', the German groaned, yet pulling Italy's head. ''Oh yes...''.  
''Nee, do you like it, Doitsu?'', the Italian asked with pure naughtyness, licking his phallus and stuff with certainty.  
''Ja'', he replied yet smacking his own lips with pleasure.  
When Italy finished, they both were hard.

''Italy'', Ludwig moaned. ''Prepare yourself. Oh, and...look how you've got me...'', and they both looked their own erections.  
''I-I know...'', Italy replied, and introduced one finger inside him. ''A-agh!''.  
''Hey, don't be that brute with yourself! Do it gently...'', Germany indicate him, graved his hand off and put his own finger. ''Like this...''.  
Italy arched his back. ''A-ah...t-this is better...'', he moaned.  
''See? I'll continue myself...'', and introduced another finger.

When Italy got ready, Germany inserted himself inside him.  
The German grabbed the Italian's hips, making fast and certain moves.  
The narrowness of Italy's anus was pleassant. Germany smacked his own lips because of it.  
''Aaaahhh...s-s ...l-l'amo...l'amo...aahhh...'', Italy moaned as he grabbed the sheets.  
''Ja...jaaa...jaaa...'', Germany groaned, it was fantastic.  
As Germany went faster, Italy separated his legs to make the penetration more wide and pleassant.  
Anyways, his anus yet was narrow. When both bodies felt tired, they came and Germany fell over Italy.

01:15 AM

Both bodies were clinged each-other, naked and wet. The waves outside were still sounding, making the silence comfortable and sweet for both lovers. The perfect, perfect night...

TO BE CONTINUED...  



End file.
